


Takes Some Convincing

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Kingsman AU, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might take some time and effort to convince Cora Hale — stubborn, defiant, distrustful, but so <i>clever</i> — to join the Kingsman, but Lydia is more than equal to the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Some Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).



> 30 Thankful Days, Day 8: Gift for BootsNBlossoms

"You fucking kidding me, princess?! You want me to believe that you..." Cora paused to drag her gaze, slow and condescending, down Lydia's body, stopping on her five inch stilettos. " _You_ are a spy." Sitting back, she slow clapped it out and then crossed her arms, pursing her lips in a sneer. "Well, I'm the goddamn First Lady." 

That cool little smirk that Lydia Martin had been wearing the day she'd bailed Cora out of jail in New York's fifth precinct made another appearance as she slid her own gaze mockingly down _Cora's_ body. "Not dressed like that, you aren't," she said with a toss of her long hair. Then she strode slowly around the table, the sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor in this giant mausoleum Lydia called home sending little bolts of dread skittering down Cora's spine. When she came to a halt just beside Cora's chair, she leaned back against the solid wood table — _'Do be careful not to put your boots on that; it's mahogany_ — propping her shapely ass against the edge. "But you _could be_." Leaning down, she stared with an intense focus into Cora's eyes and murmured, "You absolutely could be, if we wanted you there. You, Cora Hale, could be more than First Lady. You could be the President." 

Cora snorted, then laughed, an actual, genuinely happy bubble of giggling laughter that shocked even Cora to hear. It shocked her so much, she stopped, cut the sound off so abruptly that it left a hole that only the ever-present rage she felt could fill it. "What the fuck ever. I'm done here." Shooting to her feet, she started to walk away only to have the doors slam in her face. 

Doors that no one was standing anywhere near. 

"You could be President," Lydia said, her voice hard as nails. "Or a highly-placed housewife. Or Secretary of State. Or a television personality. Or… the Chairman of the Armed Services Committee. That's the point, Cora. Whatever we need." 

Rolling her eyes, Cora reached out and rattled the doorknob, considering whether or not to break out. "The next election isn't for another three years. Pull the other one." 

Lydia shrugged lightly. "We at Kingsman play the long game." 

"And you? What position did they give you? Head cheerleader? Debutante? Or do you just suck the dicks of the big wigs when they tell you to get on your knees for them?" Cora paced around the room, circling her prey. 

"In this skirt? I'd ruin my stockings." Sinking into the chair Cora had vacated, Lydia picked up the desk phone and said, "Jackson? Five minutes. Yes, the shop. Thank you." 

"You didn't even push any buttons. Look, little girl, I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't appreciate it. I really," she let her eyes glow yellow, expecting Lydia to react like anyone else faced with the supernatural for the first time, "don't appreciate it." 

Only… Lydia just sat there, smiling blandly up at her. "Did you want to show me your claws next? I do love a good dick measuring contest." Reaching up, she began winding a strand of hair around one finger, letting her eyes go a little distant and her voice drop into what was classic 'dumb chick.' "Oh my. What big teeth you have, Ms. Hale. Do you _eat_ people with them?" 

"Only those who ask nicely." 

Lydia's eyebrows went up, and her gaze drifted over Cora again, assessing. "Well then maybe I'll ask nicely… if you decide to join." 

"And if I don't? If I decide to go to the news stations with your story?" Cora blinked when Lydia started laughing, a light, pretty sound. 

"Who do you think owns the media in this country?" 

— 

The car, driven by a too pretty man named Jackson — from the phone call, of course — transported them downtown and dropped them at a rich looking boutique in Manhattan. Across the glass window of the shopfront was plain black lettering spelling out _Kingsman_. Behind the glass were three different outfits: a nicely tailored skirt suit, a pantsuit, and an evening dress. 

Cora glanced from the ritzy clothes to her own ripped skinny jeans and t-shirt combo. "Yeah, okay. Look, princess—" 

"Lydia." 

"Hmm?" 

Lydia sighed and tugged open the door, holding it wide. "If I'm to be your handler, we need to build a relationship based on trust. In the interest of doing so, you should call me Lydia." 

Cora snorted, stepping past Lydia and into the classy interior of the shop. "Yeah, that's likely." 

Behind the window display that blocked the passersby view of the interior of the shop lay several shelves of makeup and, in front of those, glass counters filled with sparkling jewelry. Beyond the makeup was shoes, and past that… a few finished articles of clothing hanging amongst tables and tables of cloth, just waiting to be turned into clothing. 

"So I guess I should keep my hands in my pockets then…" Cora mused to herself, trying not to stare too blatantly at the jewelry in the cases. Even if it was fake, it was quality stuff that would be easy to flip for quick cash. 

"Certainly not," Lydia murmured into her ear, her hand fitting into the dip of Cora's waist and urging her forward. "If you're to become a Kingsman, you'll become well acquainted with every inch of the shop. You may as well start now." 

Cora shrugged a shoulder, sniffing in disdain. "What, like the shade of lipstick I wear is going to win me any elections? I don't think so, _sweetheart_." She put extra emphasis on the endearment, driving home her refusal to bend even the slightest. 

"These are a variety of lipsticks that deliver everything from poisons to laser beams powerful enough to cut through a steel girder." Lydia gestured to the shelves, then plucked a black tube off the wall and lifted off the top, twisting up the coral colored lipstick before running it slowly around her lips. Walking over to Cora, she came to a stop close enough for Cora to count the tiny little freckles on her nose. "And sometimes," she whispered, leaning forward to press her tacky mouth to Cora's, "a nerve agent powerful enough to paralyze your target for up to ten hours, depending on their size." 

Not gullible enough to give in to the drama Lydia was trying to create, Cora just raised a sardonic brow and asked, "And this one?" 

"An excellent moisturizer, of course." Lydia gave a sharp, flirty little grin before spinning on her heel, causing her short skirt to flare around her thighs and her hair to whirl out before the long curls settled down her back. 

Cora's fingers twitched against her thighs, itching to sink into the fragrant, heavy mass, but she just took a deep breath and followed Lydia instead, deeper into the shop where she was running her pale, elegantly manicured fingers over the bolts of fabric. 

"We'll order you a new wardrobe today. Kira is in the back with another client. While we wait, we'll see which fabric suits you best; which you prefer." Wrapping her hand around Cora's wrist, Lydia tugged until Cora was standing amongst bolts and bolts of different colored silks. "This green," Lydia murmured, unwinding it and holding it up to Cora's face, allowing the cool, slithery material to caress her cheek, "does wonders for your eyes. But then I think a nice shimmery cream, or an icy violet, would look splendid on you as well." As she murmured the names of the colors, she pulled them off their spools, not even looking to see that she was right about which cloth she'd chosen — and yet being right each time. 

Cora stumbled forward after Lydia, letting her drape silks and satins against Cora's skin, feeling her cheeks flush and her nipples draw up tight and hard with each pass of material across her cheeks and lips and — she closed her eyes with a shudder — her neck. And then, when she couldn't stand it any longer, she grabbed Lydia around the waist and pulled her flush up against Cora's body, the tip of her chin at the perfect height for Cora to nip it with her teeth since Lydia's heels put her a good three inches taller than Cora in her flat-footed boots. 

"What are you doing, princess?" Cora growled, scraping her teeth along Lydia's throat and down to worry at the delicate bone of her clavicle. 

"Convincing you," Lydia gasped. 

"I didn't take you for a whore, Ms. Martin." 

Before she could do anything else, Cora found herself face down with a knee in her back and a knife at her throat. "You may want to consider being a tad more polite, Cora. I don't mind hurting you… And if you enjoy it," she whispered into Cora's ear, nipping sharply at thin cartilage of the tip, "I can even be persuaded to do it on a more regular basis." 

Cora shivered, the heat of sudden, shocking desire flooding through her. "Why are you doing this?" 

Lydia stroked Cora's hair to the side, scraping her fingernails along Cora's scalp until her eyes began to flutter with the need to fall closed. "Because I'm attracted to you and I have no patience for games. I _want_ you. It's not often that I have the luxury of indulging myself. And indulging myself with someone who knows who I am and what I do? That's never happened before. I'd like to explore our options. I'd also like to dress you up in the finest clothing and watch you make bumbling idiots of all those wealthy, too-powerful fools out there. I'd like to watch you make them _suffer_ the consequences of their stupidity and arrogance." 

Cora sighed and slowly turned over, projecting her movements carefully so as not to have to heal a slit throat. "Forgive my skepticism, but you… don't look like the sort to go for someone like me." 

"And what do you think 'someone like you' is?" Lydia asked idly as she used her knife to slice through some of the silk scattered around them, winding it loosely around her fingers and then dragging them softly around the artfully ripped neckline of Cora's shirt. 

Goosebumps broke out along Cora's arm and she swallowed, looking away from the intensity in Lydia's expression to gather her thoughts. "Poor, barely graduated high school. A rap sheet as long as my arm for anything from disorderly conduct to petty theft." 

"A survivor, self-educated, clever. You only allowed yourself to get caught to allow your friends time to escape. You're beautiful and brilliant and I have neither the time nor the desire to pretend not to be completely enthralled with you." 

Cora let her fangs drop, lisping around them, "And this?" 

"Fascinates me," Lydia said with a dainty shrug. "Though it's the least of the parts of you that do. And maybe, if you're very good, you'll get to _hear_ my secret." 

"What?" Cora blinked, attention caught. 

"Mmm, no. You haven't been very good yet." 

Flipping their positions, Cora bore Lydia down into the plush carpet and slid her hand down to Lydia's thigh, pulling it up to hook around her hip. "Oh, princess," she whispered, breathing the words over Lydia's pouty lips, "I can be very, _very_ good." 

Lydia pressed two fingers to Cora's lips, holding her back long enough to murmur, "What we do here? This between us?" 

"Hmm?" 

"This can have no bearing on your decision to join Kingsman." 

Cora snorted. "I don't need you sexing me up to get me to join. Just give me a regular paycheck and one of those laser beam lipsticks and I'm in." 

Lydia's lips curved up just before a laugh rolled low and seductive from her throat. "I think we can work something out. I'll have Jackson draw up your recruitment paperwork tomorrow." 

"And tonight?" 

"Tonight I want to wrap you up in silk just for the pleasure of removing every bit." 

Cora pushed up Lydia's skirt and hooked her fingers in the lace of Lydia's panties, lifting her hips to pull them down as far as they'd go, gaze locked on Lydia's face and ears attuned to her heartbeat to catch any hint of unease or discomfort. Lydia just arched an eyebrow, a curious gleam in her eye. 

Probably wondering how far Cora was willing to take this. 

"Or maybe," Cora murmured, slithering down between Lydia's thighs, "you should wrap me in these instead, and we'll play with a different kind of pleasure." 

Lydia's lips parted, her tongue showing between her teeth. "Didn't I say you were clever?" The knife flashed again, quick strokes that left Lydia's panties in shreds and her thighs the room to spread invitingly. "Let's see just how clever you can be." 

Cora laughed, nosing at the sparse crop of curls between Lydia's thighs, then traced the tip of her tongue lightly over her sensitive outer lips. Bringing her hands up, she spread Lydia apart with her thumbs, ducking right in to lick and suck at her clit, waiting until she heard the tell tale catch of Lydia's breath before she slid a finger deep inside her. 

There was a reason Cora kept her nails trimmed short, and when she crooked her finger and began rubbing it firmly over Lydia's g-spot, she was certain Lydia appreciated it. She worked Lydia to a fast and hard orgasm, opening her mouth and suckling at her when Lydia's back bowed hard, a small, bitten-off cry ripped out of her as her thighs went tight around Cora's head. 

Gentling her touch, Cora withdrew her finger and just pressed it against Lydia's clit, petting soothingly as the tremors wracking Lydia slowed to small shivers. Leaving her hand there, she crawled back up Lydia's body, stopping occasionally to suckle at a hardened nipple through the satin of her top before sealing their mouths together in a slow, dragging kiss. 

When Lydia was back to herself enough to wrap her hands in Cora's hair and take charge of the kiss, licking in and sucking on Cora's tongue, Cora began massaging at Lydia's clit again, rubbing light, quick circles across it. But Lydia broke their kiss with a little growl that made Cora duck to hide her face in Lydia's throat because the noise was just _cute_ after growing up in a family of werewolves. 

"Stop making this all about me." 

Cora sucked at Lydia's pulse, nipping the thick tendon in her throat with her teeth before she murmured into the shallow dip at the base of it, "Isn't is always about you, princess?" 

Lydia shoved her hands up the front of Cora's shirt, gripping her tits and scraping her thumbnails over Cora's nipples. "Oh, Hale, I can't wait to prove to you how very much I'm not a princess." 

Humming at the pleasure zinging from her breasts to her cunt, Cora pressed into Lydia's touch and shook her head. "That's gonna take a while." 

Coral-smudged lips curving in something like delight, Lydia promised, "I've got nothing but time." 


End file.
